Tecna & Timmy: One of the Awsome Shots!
by kaylaaathegurrl
Summary: his is how I felt when Timmy proposed to Tecna. It sucks how that the show never tells about Tecna and Timmy, so this should be in the show. It includes P.O.V. in this story.


**Tecna & Timmy: One of the Awsome Shots!**

**Summary: This is how I felt when Timmy proposed to Tecna. It sucks how that the show never tells about Tecna and Timmy, so this should be in the show. It includes P.O.V. in this story.**

**Tecna's P.O.V**

We we're hanging out in Gardenia Park. We we're visiting Klaus and Morgana after Roxy's spring break. Roxy was with Klaus and Morgana in the Frutti Music Bar. We would visit them later after the boys are finishing what they we're doing. Stella was lying down on the floor with Bloom. Musa was with Flora trying to climb the trees. Layla was hanging out with Nabu. Where we're the Specialists? They told us that they'll be back soon. I always have a feeling that Timmy would never want to spend time with me.

"Tecna you okay?" Bloom asked while she went to near me. Stella came along too.

"Positive." I replied. Stella scratched her head and she was starting to say something.

"Come on Tecna! You need to start smiling!" Stella shouted. She flipped her hair and she suggested something. "Let's do a little shopping! Just for you!" she suggested.

"It's already sun-set Stella." I replied. Then I stood up.

"Come on! The mall closes at 9! We still have 3 hours left!" Stella said. Stella kept on saying something that would make me go. But I would never accept it.

"Tecna? Would you do it for us?" Flora asked while she was running with Musa to us.

"I would like to see a gasp when those boys see us." Bloom said. Then she giggled.

"See?" Stella said.

"Fine, I'll go since it's getting boring around here." I replied. Then all of us cheered. We walked to the mall near by the park. We we're almost there but we all stopped.

"Is there a reason why we should stop?" Flora asked.

"Yeah." Bloom agreed.

"N-Nothing." I replied. Then we went inside the mall.

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I was doing something with the boys in the apartment above the shop. What we're we making? Well let's go ask Riven if he could answer.

"Riven, explain to me what are we doing again." I asked while walking up to him.

"We're making an anniversary? Or something?" Riven asked.

"No Riven, we're making something for Tecna." I replied.

"What about the others?" Helia asked while carrying the box.

"We'll make some for them too." I replied.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

We we're almost done buying the clothes. We just had to pay these, and we would try them out and go check on the boys.

"Come on Stella, I want to go home." Flora whined.

"Just a minute!" Stella said. "Here you go." Stella said while giving the cashier her credit card.

"Thank you." he replied. Then with a few steps, he gave the card back to Stella and we grabbed the bags.

"Stella aren't you going to help us carry these stuff?" Musa asked.

"I'm sure that you can carry those by yourself." Stella replied.

Then we went to the dressing room across the store and we tried on the clothes. What we're we wearing? Here is what we wore:

**Me (Tecna): **A purple dress with green high heels that had a circle shape on them. With a help from a salon, I had my hair done and my hair was long and it was up to my spine.

**Stella: **An orange blouse with a small bow on the side. She had black jeans that we're all the way up to her knees. She was also wearing orange converse with her hair tied and star earings.

**Musa: **A red Chinese dress with yellow Chinese patterns. Her hair was straight and she had red toms. (Don't know what Toms are? Search it! And if you want to buy it, it's more than $40.)

**Flora: ** A pink shirt that has a big flower on it. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a green belt with white boots.

**Bloom: **A blue blouse that had that had a black belt in the stomach. She was wearing black legging and black toms. Her hair was tied and she had a pink headband.

"We look fabulous!" Stella said while turning around. Then she went near Bloom and I.

"Yeah, thanks for the outfits Stella." I replied.

"No problem!" she replied. "Now come on Tecna, we want to see those guys' faces!" Then she grabbed our hands and we ran.

**Timmy's P.O.V**

"Okay! I'm going to call Stella and tell her to meet us in the Frutti Music Bar." Timmy said. Then Brandon went up to me and said "Tell her I said hi." I looked at him and nodded. Then the guys went to the Frutti Music Bar. I called Stella.

"Hello?" Stella said.

"Stella! Meet us in the Frutti Music Bar." I replied. Then I waved goodbye to the boys.

"Okay. We we're already almost there but okay." Stella replied.

"Okay, make sure Tecna doesn't know anything about this." I said.

"Okay."

Then we hanged up.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

"Who was that?" I asked Stella.

"Timmy, he just told us to go to the Frutti Music Bar. Everyone is there except for Timmy." Stella replied.

Then Musa went near Stella and whispered something to her ear.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Musa replied. "Well let's go to the Frutti Music Bar and not waste our time." We all nodded and we headed straight to the Frutti Music Bar. When we got there, it seemed like normal.

"Sky!" Bloom shouted. Then they hugged each other. I wish I could be with Timmy right now.

"How are you Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Fine!" Bloom replied.

"Well, what are we supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Look up the stage." Sky said. Then we all looked at the stage and I saw Timmy in the stage.

"Timmy?" I said in a surprised voice. I gasped.

"Tecna, I love you so much and I want to prove it. Tecna, come up to the stage." Timmy said from the stage. Then everyone looked at me. I went on the stage and he holds my hands.

"Timmy, what is this all about?" I asked him. He didn't reply to me.

Instead, he told me, "Tecna, will you marry me?"

"Oh Timmy!" I said. Then I hugged him. "Yes." I whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied. Then we kissed.

**THE END!**

**So that was my first story, so please be nice! –kalyaaathegurl**


End file.
